Come With Me
by Teh Aussie Ginger Ninjaa
Summary: [Maou x Urushihara BECAUSE IT NEEDED TO HAPPEN] What will happen when demon general Lucifer confesses his feelings towards the mighty King Satan? (Rated T just in case. cx Will find a cover image soon.. Updates every whenever I feel like it, which is mostly Saturdays..)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - You Seem Tired**

It's been about a year since we've entered the human world.

I've been cramped in this apartment for the entire time, and it's driving me crazy.

I'm going absolutely ballistic.

That kissup of a demon, Ashiya, has been pissing me off so badly I want to kill myself.

I'm only still in this wretched world because of lack of magic, the internet, and Maou.

Oh my sweet Maou.

The orange colour of his eyes brings a shiver to my spine everytime I stare into them.

I utterly lust for the man, but he's straight.

And, even though I can't stand her, I wouldn't do that to Miss Highschool.

"Urushihara?" Maou asks sleepily.

"Yeah?" I mumble, my eyes glued to the computer screen infront of me.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" he yawns.

I glance at him to see him taking off his shirt. That body is just so tempting..

"Urushihara?"

"I'm not tired." I say quickly, trying to sound bitter.

Maou snickers. "You seem tired. The circles under your eyes are almost as purple as your hair. You really need to sleep."

I sigh angrily. "Don't you think I would if I could? It's such a pain sleeping in cardboard boxes, you know. It's nowhere near comfortable, and no matter how hard I try to fall asleep, I fail miserably."

Maou rolls his beautiful eyes.

His beauty kills me.

"It's no worse than sleeping on a mat."

I glare at him. "I would assume for it to be much better to sleep on a mat."

"Then how about we trade spots for a night?" he snaps, aggravated at me.

My heart races at the thought of lying my head on Maou's pillow and engulfing my face with is scent.

But if I were to end up sleeping in Maou's spot, Ashiya would kill me.

_"You need to respect your king. What excuse of a demon are you?"_

"Nah. I'll just try again tomorrow night." I shake my head, turning back to the computer.

"It's unhealthy, Lucifer. Your body won't be able to take it. You need to-"

"Since when did the high and mighty Satan care about anyone but himself?"

Maou sighs and rubs his temples. "You know what? Fine. You can stay up tonight. But tomorrow you are sleeping. King's orders."

"Yes my queen." I say sarcastically.

He kicks me and lays on the floor next to his puppy, also known as the housewife Ashiya.

I wait for about 10 minutes then look to Sadao as I hear his snoring.

He's so adorable when he sleeps.

I stare at every feature of his body.

The rise and fall of his chest, the way his navy hair looks when pushed against a pillow..

Wow.

I'm turning into one of those fangirls or whatever.

I guess Mr. Hierarchy was right.

I _do_ need sleep.

_(A/N Yay for crappy first chapters! x3)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - It's Like Screaming But With Ice**

"What do you want?" I groan, looking up to the tall white-haired shemale standing over me.

"Get off that device and do something productive for your king."

"Being on the internet is productive."

"In what way?"

"Could you two stop arguing?" Maou whines, covering his head with his pillow.

"Sorry Sire." Alciel says quickly.

"Anything for you, master." I mumble, rolling my eyes.

_~Short and Majestic Time Skip~_

"I told you not to eat all the ice cream!"

"What am I to do when there isn't any decent food in this place?"

"Maybe go out and buy some?"

"With the money you don't ever leave me with? Gladly."

"You know what? I'm sick of this," Maou says angrily. "Hanzo, put your shoes on, we're going shopping. Ashiya, you stay here and don't do anything stupid. Got it?"

Ashiya and I nod.

A trip out in town sounds terrible.

I'm going to have to deal with people, and that is just a big no.

Dealing with people I've never met before is going to be much better than living with that.. Thing.. But I'd rather not communicate with the creatures known as humans.

_~Another Short and Majestic Time Skip~_

"So, any particular flavour you think we should buy?" Maou asks, looking at the flavours of ice cream as if he were a kid in a candy store.

"Doesn't matter," I mumble. "As long as it doesn't taste like shit."

"How am I to know what you think tastes like shit? Just say a flavour, would you?"

I glance at his pissed face, and might I say, it's pretty damn adorable.

"Just get plain vanilla or something." I sigh.

"Are you sure that's what you'd want?" he asks cautiously.

"It doesn't matter what I want," I say sarcastically. "It only matters what you, my Lord and Saviour, wants."

"Alright then.."

_~YAY ANOTHER TIME SKIP~_

"Do you ever wonder why they call it ice cream?" Maou asks me as we're walking back home.

I look at him as if he's stupid, which he can be very at sometimes. "Well, it originated from China. The first flavour they created was called Screaming Ice, due to the noise ice makes when put in a blender. They say the sound.. It's Like Screaming.. But With Ice." I say, sarcastic as always.

He laughs with that beautiful laugh of his. "Interesting theory."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So um, this story is probably going to end up very crappy due to the fact that I have no special planning for this, it's literally just an "as I go along" thing._

_Also, I may or may not make the characters ooc, so yeah.._

_Have a nice day. c: Or night. Whatever time of day. ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N) Murrgghh I'm so happy you guys are actually enjoying this because I feel like it's total crap and you guys just make my day and I love all of you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Untitled Chapter Because I'm Lazy :P Get used to it.<strong>

"But.. Sire!" Alciel says.

"No buts. Don't argue with me." Maou sighs angrily.

"I really don't have to sleep, I mean-" I start.

Maou cuts me off. "Yes, you do. It's unhealthy. I'll see you guys in the morning. Don't get into any trouble."

I watch him walk out the door, my mouth slightly agape.

"I can't believe you convinced him to let you sleep in his spot. Nobody should ever sleep in the king's 'bed' except for the king!" Ashiya rants.

I roll my eyes. "Did you seriously not hear me just say I didn't want to?"

"You said you didn't have to."

"Same thing." I say, turning my attention back to the screen in front of me.

Let's hope tonight won't lead to me killing anybody.

* * *

><p>"Urushihara."<p>

Not getting my attention by calling me that.

"Urushihara."

If I didn't answer you the first time, what makes you think I'm going to answer you the second time?

"Hanzo."

I only let Maou call me that without me getting pissed because he is beautiful unlike you.

"Lucifer."

Much better.

I turn my head to glance up at Ashiya. "What?"

"We should get to bed soon."

"You can sleep now, I'll join you later."

"No. Under my master's orders am I to make sure that you sleep."

"So it's now you care about me? Because your precious king told you to?"

"Well, yes. Why else would I care about a freeloader?"

"Because I'm sexy?"

It's true. Don't deny it.

"No.."

Well fuck you, too.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, I guess I said that out loud...

"Nothing." I mumble.

"It was most definitely something. You know what, I don't care. Just get to bed."

"Yes mother."

I feel a foot hit my rib and I yelp in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"To bed. Chop chop."

I stare at Maou's spot. As much as I want to lie there forever, I feel the urge not to.

I know it's not everyday you get to sleep where Satan normally does, but still.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so I know this story seems all cute and stuff right now, right? It's literally the outcome of my case of writer's block right now. I had like this big climax planned and everything, but I didn't have the parts leading up to that climax planned, so yeah. You guys know the feeling, right? No? Just me? Okay. ._._

_But whatever. Enjoy~_

_Or don't. I could care less._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Another Untitled Chapter :D<strong>

He flashes his perfectly aligned pearly whites. "I'm happy I got to spend the day with you, Luci."

I blush slightly. "Don't call me that."

"You know you like it when I call you that."

I cross my arms. "I don't."

He leans in and softly presses his lips against mine. "You do." he whispers, pushing back my hair and staring into my eyes.

"I don't." I mumble, breaking the eye contact and hugging him.

"Loving on me shows you do."

"Don't play me like that, bastard."

"I can play you however I want to."

"No you can't. Just because you're king in one world, doesn't mean you're king in this world."

"But I'm still your master. Even though you don't like it, you still obey my rules.."

"Because I love you. And I don't obey _all_ of your rules because most of them are stupid."

"Are you calling your king stupid?'

"Are you ignoring the fact that I just told you I loved you without hesitation?"

"Why would I ever ignore that?"

"Why would I ever call you stupid? Wait.. Don't answer that.."

"You're a jerk, Luci."

"Yeah.. But I'm your jerk, who doesn't like being called Luci.."

* * *

><p>I groan as the light hits my slowly opening eyes.<p>

That was the weirdest, and only, night vision I have ever had.. What are they called?... Dreams..

Since when was I so sappy?

Too much time around Miss Highschool has gotten into me. I need to tune them out better.

I sit up and rub my eyes, oblivious to the amount of people in front of me.

"Nice to see you're awake Mr. Urushihara." a female voice squeaks.

What a coincidence.

"Yeah. Whatever." I mumble, ignoring my growling stomach and jumping in front of the computer.

"Aren't you going to give Chiho a proper greeting, Hanzo?" Ashiya says mockingly.

"If she wanted a 'proper' greeting, she'd ask for one."

"Not necessarily.."

"Shut up." And maybe go fuck yourself while you're at it.

"Excuse me?"

Damn it. Why do I keep doing that?

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Bear (- did I use the right form there?) with me, mkay lovelies? I'm tired, and my case of writer's block is terrible, so yeah..<em>

_ilysm_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Just An Ordinary Day In The Mind Of Lucifer**

My blocking out of the world around me helps and destroys numerous things. It helps dearly with not having to deal with Ashiya, though is destroys my bond with Maou, on which I never had much of a strong one with him, but still.  
>I try not to let it bug me.<br>I do enjoy spending every hour of my worthless life scrolling through social media, playing video games, watching movies, or reading random articles on whatever I please.  
>I prefer the internet over anything, and I mean literally anything. If I had to pick between ruling the world or being sprawled across a bed with endless Pocky and a strong wi-fi connection, I'd most definitely go for option two.<p>

I know, crazy right? Why would a demon pick food and internet over taking over the world?  
>Well let me tell you, control of Earth sounds perfect, yes, but with trying to do so I'd probably have to go outside and deal with people, and that is far beyond my standards.<br>I could try to control the people of Earth through the internet, but it wouldn't be as successful as going outside to do so because not everyone spends all day online.  
>Therefore, I choose internet over everything life has ever meant to me.<p>

Worthless excuse for a demon, I know. You don't need to say anything.  
>I've heard it all before, trust me.<br>Apparently it's wrong for a 'freeloader' to breathe the same air as his king.  
>That was actually never said, but you get my drift.<p>

* * *

><p>Occasionally I get the thought of how life would be if I were still an angel.<br>Or how life would be if I were born a human.  
>Or how life would be without me.<p>

I'm almost positive if I were still an angel, I'd probably hate myself for being so perfect.  
>Though having clipped wings, I would've been a badass angel.<br>Which would've left to being cast out of Heaven anyway.

Life as a human would be cool I guess, depending on the era of time I were to have been born in.  
>It's crazy how the evolution of humans have changed.<br>They went from hardworking souls to lazy bums and prostitutes, not that I don't mind either one.

How people would be like without me is probably the hardest thing to think about.  
>I don't think about it because I'm suicidal, I think about it because I'm curious.<br>Curious as to who would be general, and if that poor sap would have to deal with the same shit I do.  
>Curious as to if anything would've happened without my help.<p>

What? You didn't think Satan convinces people to worship him by himself, did you?

* * *

><p>I haven't eaten in an hour.<br>I'm literally starving.  
>There is no food in this cramped area and there is no way in hell I am going to go buy more.<p>

But my stomach is eating itself.  
>Listening to the growling of stomach acid burning at the fat that you don't have much of in your body is displeasing.<br>Utterly. Displeasing.

I would seriously kill for a burger right now.  
>Yeah, it's ironic how I'm craving burgers and the guy I'm in love with works at a burger joint, so it'd be a double whammy to go to McDonald's right now.<br>But there are some obstacles I have blocking that from happening.  
>1) I have absolutely no money whatsoever.<br>2) People.  
>3) If I were to overcome the above two obstacles, I'd have to get out of my quite comfortable position of sitting in front of the computer screen.<p>

I know I'm a fallen angel and such, but God doesn't have to punish me like this.  
>Can't he just set me on fire or something?<br>Taking away food privilege at the moment is downright cruel.

* * *

><p>The internet consists of many different types of people.<br>I'm not normally one to label, for labels are for containers rather than people, but I feel as if these people annoy me almost as much as people in person annoy me.  
>Why I keep coming back, who knows?<p>

First, you have the smart people.  
>The smart people on the internet are the ones making sarcastic remarks, correcting people's grammar, etc.<br>They tend to be everywhere, so it's impossible to avoid them.

Then, there's the trolls.  
>Some people troll on purpose to annoy certain people. Other people troll accidentally.<br>Both types of trolls are dreaded by every other category of internet users, though they aren't the most dreaded group of users.  
>People also refer to them as 'newbs'.<p>

Next, there's the scene kids.  
>Scene kids often complain about life or argue over band members and other nonsense.<br>Most of the time, kids going through the scene phase spell like so: "omg mai mum iz so borin! halp meh plz!"  
>There are a few kids going through this stage in life who use correct grammar and spelling, but are still boringly depressing.<br>Often, they get mistaken for newbs.

After that, there's the weirdos and outcasts.  
>That's kind of self explanatory, I assume.<br>Sadly, they're never noticed.  
>I find the people in this category to be quite entertaining.<p>

Lastly, we have the fangirls.  
>They are probably the most dreaded label ever.<br>I mean, who wants to deal with squealing teenage girls who pretend to be married to a man who is too old for them and doesn't know they exist?

Me? Judgemental?  
>I'm a demon, what'd you expect?<p>

* * *

><p>Evening is normally people's favourite time of day, I would assume.<br>Not for me though.  
>Evening is the time of day where I have to deal with.. Them.<br>I wouldn't mind it if they made proper meals for me instead of giving me TV dinners.. And if they stopped trying to talk to me.. Or get me off the computer.  
>That'd be nice.<br>Really nice.

It doesn't take too much effort to ignore them.  
>All you have to do is not care.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, they're asleep.<br>Now I can conquer humanity.  
>And by conquer humanity, I mean play World of Warcraft.<br>_"But Lucifer, that's what nerds play!1!"_  
>Yeah, you could say that.<br>Because of that reason is why I wait until I know the people who will judge me are gone and/or sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Mkay so um, I've never played World of Warcraft.. I barely even know what it is, so don't judge me._  
><em>Yeah, I know this chapter has nothing to do with the plot of the story, but I needed SOMETHING.<em>  
><em>ALSO, THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST OUTCOME I HAVE EVER HAD FROM WRITER'S BLOCK!<em>  
><em>I feel that I should have writer's block more often. :D<em>  
><em>No, that'd be terrible.<br>And please don't take offense to the internet stereotypes. I was literally just saying something that sounding like something Urushihara would say.  
>Though most of those stereotypes are pretty accurate...<br>ily _  
><em>Stay beautiful~<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Delete**

I love the days I'm left alone.  
>As much as I love to argue, it's very pleasant to have an hour or so of peace and quiet.<br>I mean, when I'm alone nobody will think I'm crazy for laughing at the idiotic twelve-year-olds fighting over useless junk.

What's the point of social media anyway?  
>The internet was originally a way for people to interact with other beings around the globe to discuss topics they enjoy, right?<br>Then how come now the internet is a program consisting of World War III?  
>I'm not complaining; I enjoy the pointless arguments, even the ones with meaning I tend to smile about.<br>I just don't see the point in using the world-wide-web to argue when you could be using it to Google pictures of kittens.  
>Not that that's what I spend some of my time doing...<p>

Anyway..  
>I have been thinking this thought for a while now, and it could just be the sleep deprive talking, but what if humans worked the way technology does?<br>Everyone would be smarter, probably. Or maybe even stupider depending on how you look at it..  
>And if something you didn't like happens, you could just "refresh" or "close the tab" and that will go away. Right..?<br>OR YOU COULD DELETE PEOPLE YOU DON'T LIKE!  
>Oh, imagine the possibilities.<br>It'd be absolutely wonderful, would it not?  
>A better version of Heaven, I'd assume.<p>

It isn't weird that I've already started coming up with a list of people I would "delete", is it?  
>It shouldn't be.<br>I know humans probably spend their time thinking the exact same thing.  
>What reason would they have not to?<br>Due to Maou's older actions, humans are full of as much greed, hatred, and jealousy as us demons are, which would totally lead to their wanting of a more technology-savvy world to where you can remove your enemies, right?

* * *

><p>"Hm, I'm glad to see our apartment isn't on fire."<p>

"Our apartment? What happened to _'The King's Castle'_?"

"Why are you trying to argue with me?"

"In a technicality, _you_ are the one trying to argue with _me_. If you wouldn't have said anything when you first got here, this 'argument' wouldn't be happening."

Can I delete him?  
>Like seriously, I want to take a knife and stab him a thousand times.<br>I only haven't because if I did, I'd be in deep water with Maou again, and I'd rather that not happen.

"Very well then. Get back to whatever you're doing on that thing and we will exchange words no further unless being told to do so."

Ooh.  
>That sounds simply delightful.<br>I'm not even being sarcastic; that sounds fucking _rad_.

* * *

><p>The door shuts and I glance over to Maou, him looking quite tired if you ask me.<p>

"How was work, Sire?" Alciel asks like the formal bastard he is.

"Fine." he replies.

Doesn't look fine to me.  
>There must have been one of <em>those<em> customers today.  
>You know, the people who cause a scene because their order isn't ready in two seconds.<br>Or does that only happen in American television shows?

"Wonderful. I have your meal prepared."

So much monotone.  
>It's almost like he was rehearsing it...<p>

* * *

><p>Around 10 P.M is normally my favourite time of day.<br>Alciel is sleeping, yet Maou always decideds to bug, which is both good and bad.

"What'ya reading?" he asks, setting his chin on my shoulder.

"Get off of me."

As much as I want you to stay there, please don't.

"Okay then. But what are you reading?"

"An article about an era of Earth called the Stone Age. It's pretty fucking awesome. They had dinosaurs. You remember when they were first created? I love the detail of their skin."

"Okay, you can stop now."

I'd apologize, but...

* * *

><p><em>Okay this chapter was so much shorter than I intended, but I didn't want to update late, so here you go.<em>  
><em>A pretty crappy and short chapter. c:<em>  
><em>Forgive me for mistakes, I didn't edit this chapter...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - A Lesson On Internets**

Boring.  
>Boring.<br>Boring.  
>Boring.<p>

Wow.  
>Social media is supposed to be interesting at one in the morning.<br>Normally around this time is where the "freaks come out" and post random shit about their lives that probably never happened.

What people will do for followers is hilarious.  
>Humans in general are hilarious.<p>

One time I was reading an argument about snails.  
>Snails.<br>What sort of a topic is to argue over?  
>I'd never assume snails.<p>

There are many other relevant topics to bicker over, but snails?  
>Just...<br>Why even?  
>Who cares?<br>I just.. seriously cannot comprehend what goes on inside the average person's mind.  
>Snails.<br>_Snails._

* * *

><p>Okay everyone.<br>Listen to me right now because I am not going to say this again.  
>If. You. Are. Going. To. Post. Something. About. A. Ship. Do. Not. Ever. Offend. Someone's. O. T. P.<br>Got it?

As much as I love internet wars, sometimes they can get out of hand, especially the ones about a one true pairing.  
>Like seriously, sometimes they end with suicide.<br>Suicide over an irrelevant subject isn't good.

And even though I have a major role in putting the wanting of suicide into people's minds, I'd rather not it be because of something stupid like your ship not being canon.  
>For real.<br>Get over yourselves.

* * *

><p>I think I need help.<br>Like, serious help.  
>I think I've turned into a fan girl...<p>

I haven't shut up about Maou for about an hour.

This isn't normal.  
>This isn't anywhere near normal.<br>This is...  
>What the internet turns you into.<p>

A monster.  
>An overly obsessive monster.<p>

I guess the fan girls have created a literal "internet virus" that you can only get by being online for more than two hours a day.  
>If that's true, let me tell you,<br>It's.  
>Fucking.<br>Contagious.  
>As.<br>Hell.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that this is like, super-duper short.<br>I had not the slightest clue what to write..._  
><em>Obviously, these last few chapters have been fillers, because I am STILL GOING THROUGH THIS STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK.<em>  
><em>I'm doing pretty good, though, I guess.<em>  
><em>I promise this will get back on track soon.<em>  
><em>Hopefully...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Just Because I'm Not Crying, Doesn't Mean I'm Not Dying**

Reading stories people post about their school's dances are interesting.  
>It's lovely reading about people's first kisses and dances with the person whom they've decided to get out of the friend zone.<p>

I was only being half-sarcastic.

It's cool how teenagers get their hormones fired up by dancing with people they think they love, though they are merely infatuated with that person.  
>And then how normally afterwards, they get drunk, high, andor lucky.

People can be really stupid nowadays.  
>I'm looking forward to how their posterity will turn out.<br>It'll be so much fun dicking around with their fragile minds.

"Ashiya, I'm taking you with me to go suit shopping tomorrow." I hear Maou say, his words muffled by the food in his mouth.

"Suit shopping? For what, Sire?"

"I want to look nice when I take Chiho to her school's dance Saturday night."

I nearly gag.

"A school dance? That sounds lovely, Sire. Too bad your suit can't be too high a quality..."

"Says who? I make the money in this joint so I'll be the one to spend as much as I please."

Woah, don't explode there, Satan.  
>Oh, hey.<br>The perfect combination of sarcasm and irony.  
>Two of my favourite things.<p>

"Would you like to come with us, Urushihara?" Maou asks.

I pretend to not hear him.  
>I don't want to answer him.<br>If I were to, he would probably hear the literal venom in my voice.  
>Shit, anybody would.<p>

"Urushihara.."

Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance is bliss.

"Lucifer."

Don't answer him. Don't answer him. Whatever you do, don't-

"Huh?"

NO. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ANSWER HIM YOU FUCKING IDIOT.

"I asked if you wanted to come suit shopping with us."

No. You don't want to go suit shopping. As much as you want to see him in a suit, you don't want to-

"Sure. I guess."

Well, shit.  
>Look what you've gotten yourself in to, dumbass.<p>

* * *

><p>"What about this one, Sire?"<p>

Why am I here?

"Um, pink? No thanks."

Can I leave now?

"What about this one?"

Would they notice if I ran away?

"Why are you picking out such girly colours?"

I should bolt.  
>Why did I even agree to come?<br>Agreeing to go suit shopping with the guy you're in love with, who is going on something like a date with someone you can't stand, is the stupidest thing you have ever done Lucifer.  
>And you've done some pretty fucking stupid things.<p>

Falling for Maou was one of them.

I turn to leave a little while after Maou and Ashiya begin bickering over how 'girly' the colour purple is.

"What do you think, Urushihara?"

I slowly turn around, cursing myself for not leaving sooner. "I think the purple would look nice on you, but you should go with black because you don't know what colour Miss Highschool's dress is, and black goes with everything, so..."

Damn.  
>I know you've a lovely fashion sense, Lucifer, but you don't need to fucking show it.<p>

"See? I told you I was right."

"Yes. Whatever you say, Sire."

* * *

><p><em>Okie, I'm fresh out of ideas for the rest of this chapter...<em>  
><em>Hopefully next chapter, my brain will work again, and it'll be wonderful. c:<em>  
><em>So um, this chapter is dedicated to Draycos01 for the idea of Maou going on a date with Chi. ^-^<em>  
><em>I know I didn't put the dedication at the top like normal people, but I'm not normal, so...<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>  
><em>Stay beautiful~<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight - Bravado**

_'All my life I've been fighting a war'_

"Are you sure this is my colour?"

_'I can't talk to you or your friends'_

"You look fine, Sire."

_'It's not only you. My heart jumps when I'm alluded to'_

"Yeah. You look fine,"

_'This will not do'_

"You could fix your hair though."

_' 'Cause I was raised up to be admired, to be noticed'_

"You think so?"

"I know so."

_'But when you're withdrawn it's the closest thing to assault when all eyes are on you'_

"Your hair looks fine, Sire."

"No. You can't look fancy on your torso and lower body but have your hair look like a train wreck."

_'This will not do.'_

* * *

><p><em>'I'm faking glory'<em>

"On your way, Romeo."

_'Lick my lips, toss my hair, and turn the smile on'_

"Don't stay out too late."

_'And the story's brand-new'_

"And maybe buy her flowers or something on your way, Sire."

_'But I can take it from here'_

"Oh. Okay. Bye, guys."

We wave.

_'I'll find my own bravado'_

"You think he'll be okay?"

_'It's a switch flipped, it's a pill tipped back, it's a moon eclipsed'_

"Get your panties out of a bundle, he'll be fine. It's a highschool dance,"

_'And I can tell you that when the lights come on, I'll be ready for this'_

"What could go wrong?"

_'It's in your blood stream; A collision of atoms that happens before your eyes'_

"Many things have gone wrong since we've been here..,"

_'It's a marathon you run or a mountain you scale without thinking about the size'_

"Countless things, actually,"

_'I was frightened at every little thing that I thought was out to get me down, to trip me up and laugh at me'_

"So who knows what'll happen tonight? It could be minor, like a kiss, or major, like an attack."

_'But I learnt to not want the quiet of the room with no one around to find me out'_

"Ha. Both of those things sound terrible."

And are unlikely to happen.

"Why say that?"

_'I want the applause, the approval, the things that make me go'_

"Well, if Maou were to kiss Chiho,"

I'd be torn to worse shreds.

"Even if it was only because he was caught in the moment, she'd take it the wrong way, like most teenagers do,"

_'It's a switch flipped, it's a pill tipped back, it's a moon eclipsed'_

"And an attack speaks for itself."

Like I said, unlikely.

_'And I can tell you that when the lights come on, I'll be ready for this'_

* * *

><p><em>'It's in your blood stream'<em>

"You could at least pretend to be happy for him."

_'A collision of atoms that happens before your eyes'_

Be happy that he's on a date with someone I can't stand?  
>No.<p>

_'It's a marathon run or a mountain you scale without thinking about the size'_

"Why should I?"

_'I was frightened at every little thing that I thought was out to get me down, to trip me up and laugh at me'_

"Well, it is his first dance with someone he cares about."

Yeah. That's what you think.

I guess you don't pasy as much attention to your precious king as you act like you do.

_'But I learnt to not want the quiet of the room with no one around to find me out'_

"And?"

"And you should be happy for your king."

_'I want the applause'_

"Because he's doing something I don't care about?"

Trust me, I care.

If anything, I care wy too much.

_'The approval'_

"Hence the word 'pretend', Urushihara."

"Hence? What time are we in, the Victorian era?"

"Don't try to argue with me."

"Whatever."

_'The things that make me go'_

* * *

><p><em>An early update for the holidays. ^_^<em>

_I am very proud of this chapter.  
>I didn't know where it was going at first, but then I thought of this wonderful idea and yeah.<br>This story may be actually finally going omewhere kind of. Maybe._

_Also, the song is Bravado by Lorde if you didn't know. c:  
>You probably did though bc Lorde is literally queen.<em>

_ily all~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Maou**

I don't think you understand how happy I am that I didn't have to go through a highschool experience.

Seriously, teenagers scare me.  
>It's funny how even Satan is horrified of teenagers, isn't it?<p>

The only reasons I agreed to go to this dance with Chiho are

1) She may be freakishly crazy for me, but she isn't like the other people her age (at least I don't think she is).  
>2) I couldn't say no.<br>3) I needed to get away from the suffocating space filled with arguing and confusion, also known as 'home'.

I'm not sure where I'd rather be, though: home or here.

Although not being here would mean dealing with whatever those two feel like they should be yelling at each other about, I feel that I'd rather be there.

Being at home would mean not having to deal with teenage girls in short dresses and not having to pretend to tolerate the crappy pop/electronic music they play here.

I stay here, of course, because I can't take the risk of upsetting Chiho.

So I'm stuck around hormonal teens.

Yay.

* * *

><p>"You don't seem like you're having fun, Mr. Maou." Chi says.<p>

I'm not.  
>I'm really not.<p>

"What are you talking about? I'm having an awesome time." I smile.

"You really don't look like it."

"Just because I don't look like it, doesn't mean I'm not ecstatic to be here. Relax, okay?"

"Oh. Okay."

A friend of hers, I'd assume, comes over and starts chatting with her, making me feel really awkward.

I try to focus on the lyrics of the song that's playing.

It isn't hald that bad.  
>Much better than the other stuff they've been playing.<p>

_"But you will rememeber me._  
><em>Remember me for centuries.<em>  
><em>And just one mistake<em>  
><em>Is all it will take<em>  
><em>We'll go down in history.<em>  
><em>Remember me for centuries."<em>

I'm almost tempted to sing, as if I knew every word to this song (even though I obviously don't).

I feel as if it describes me perfectly; craving something (i.e attention) for a long period of time.

Getting it is probably, okay, it _is_, the best part

* * *

><p>I've been here for about two hours.<p>

The entire time, I've been expecting Emi to burst in through the doors and try to shank me or something.

That hasn't happened, and I'm hoping it won't...

"M-Mr. Maou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you maybe want to, dance with me?"

Dance?  
>I don't remember the last time I danced.<br>How _do_ you dance?

"Sure." I smile.

* * *

><p><em>I originally had a really good idea for this chapter, but I forgot what it was. ._.<em>  
><em>Oh well.<em>  
><em>Hopefully this story will start to go somewhere soon. I'm planning that it is, but I get forgetful so easily...<em>  
><em>Maybe, though, if I can finally sit down and write without getting distracted, the chapters could be longer. :o<em>  
><em>I want them to be, but that doesn't work out too well with me for some reason. .-.<em>  
><em>Whatever.<em>  
><em>ily~<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - A Blast (Or Two) From The Past**

(Back in Urushihara's POV, btw)

"Oh, what if Emi crashes the party?"

"Unlikely. I don't think even she has the heart to crash a highschool dance."

"I believe she does. She's pure evil."

Holy hell, you are such a fucking idiot.

"... No. You're overreacting. Big time."

Very big time.

"Me? Overreact? Nonsense!"

I try to stop myself from laughing, but that was impossible.

I fall from my position in front of the computer and onto the floor.

This is probably the most hysterical I've been in decades.

"Why are you laughing, Urushihara? This isn't funny."

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious. Hell, this may not be the worst overreaction coming from you, but seriously, Tyra Banks doesn't throw tantrums compared to yours."

"Oh really? Name one time I've had an overreacted overreaction."

"Well,"

* * *

><p>It was a nice day out.<p>

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping...

I hated it.

"Oi, Your Royal Pain-In-The-Ass, I'd like to blow some shit up, set some buildings on fire.."

"Hm, that does sound fun, Lucifer, but we have more important things to do."

"What could possibly be more important than destroying people's lives?"

"We'll still be destroying people's lives, but you know we have a system."

"Fuck the damn system, I want to destroy this city."

"Don't disrespect your king, Lucifer. He will kick you out of your position."

"Yeah, whatever Alciel."

"Don't you 'whatever' me. I am in a higher position than you!"

"And that makes you ever so horrifying. Excuse me while I scream my head off and run for my life."

"Stop messing around. Both of you, back to work."

"Yes, Sire."

"Whatever."

I went back to training the recruits.

Yeah, I thought about creating havoc in the current place we were in, but I didn't, so that makes me a good person, right?

Right?

Anyways, I heard a crash somewhere throughout the castle, so I went to investigate.

Hey, curiosity gets the best of everyone.

I then heard frantic screaming and found out that it was none other than the she-male it's self, Alciel.

I thought I was supposed to be the King of Destruction, but fuck did I think wrong.

The entire kitchen looked chaotic.

Pots, pans, silverware, china, you name it, it was scattered across the tile.

"What the hell is all this about?" I ask.

Alciel points to the raw meat sitting on the cutting board.

I approach the uncooked animal and almost fall into a botomless pit of laughter.

"You're seriously throwing a fit over not slicing meat properly?"

Alciel nods, his face red with anger.

"That's fucking hilarious!" I say, ending up laughing.

"It is not 'hilarious', Sire will be so disappointed in me!"

I continue laughing, toppling over.

"Stop laughing!"

"I.. I'm sorry, I.. Okay, I'm not sorry. It is so fucking stupid and funny how you think that your precious King will be disappointed because you improperly cut his dinner. I know he's picky as fuck, but really, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Me? No, I don't overreact."

"Mhm. Yeah. Because what just happened wasn't the ace example of overreacting about something."

"Yes."

"I was being sarcas- Never mind. Carry on with your life. Have fun cleaning up."

"Um, you're going to help me, right Lucifer?"

"Why should I? I didn't make this mess. I'm not the one who overreacts about a dead animal."

"Well you could at least give me advice."

"Advice?"

"What should I do with this.. Disgrace."

"I don't know, give it to someone else? Feed it to the hounds? Chuck it? Do whatever the hell you please, this is all your problem."

I left him be, snickering to myself.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't overreacting!"<p>

"Are you serious? Are you _fucking serious_?"

"Yes, I am serious."

"You don't seem serious. If you were serious, you would admit that you were overreacting."

"I can be serious and deny the fact that I am a drama queen."

"So are you admitting, or..?"

"No. I am not admitting to anything."

"So you won't admit to the fact that you go to the library everyday to read teenage romance novels?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just as I suspected. Your mind is fragile, like a toddler's. You'll admit anything as long as it isn't straight foward."

"What are you hinting at?"

"I am hinting that you are naïve as fuck."

"I knew that as soon as I came home, the first thing I'd hear would be arguing." Maou sighs, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Sire, how was it? Are you hungry? Did anything bad happen? Did you kiss her? Tell me everything."

"Dude, chill. I can't listen when you talk faster then the speed of light."

"I'll skip to the important part, then. Did you kiss her?"

I take this as my cue to turn back to the screen in front of me, shaming myself for almost wanting to cry.

"Um, no. That'd be weird. Kissing your co-worker is like kissing your sister."

That's a pretty fucking bad example for this sitauation...

"Yes, of course, Sire. Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine."

Hell yes you are.

Bad joke?

* * *

><p>He tightens his grip on my hands.<p>

"Promise me you won't forget me." he whispers.

"How could I ever?" I whisper back, removing my hands from his and pulling him into a hug.

"I don't want you to leave Heaven. I want you to stay."

"I'm sorry, Gabe. I'm going to work for Satan. I don't care about getting thrown out."

"You can't leave. Only because he promised you wings? That's not a reason to go!"

"It's so much more than that."

"Then, what's the reason?"

"I... No. You'd hate me even more if you found out."

"I don't think it's possible for me to hate you more than I do at the moment, Luci."

I stay silent, staring into Gabriel's tear-fillled eyes.

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

"I am, Gabe. I am absoluetly proud of this decision."

* * *

><p>"Urushihara." Ashiya asays in an annoyed tone, snapping me out of my flashback.<p>

"Huh?"

"You were in some sort of trance or something," Maou says. "We were getting kind of worried."

'We.'

'Worried.'

Whatever.

"I'm fine." I say assuringly, continuing to read an article about the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

><p><em>This is probably the longest chapter I've written, lengthwise. (Keyword probably)<em>  
><em>I'm ecstatic about this chapter because I finally sat down for more than a minute or two and wrote without getting too distracted.<em>  
><em>I'd not the slightest idea where this is going, it just came to me and now I need to figure out how to carry it on...<em>  
><em>It's hella good though, so I don't mind too much.<em>  
><em>Hopefully I can start writing more lengthy chapters. ^_^<em>  
><em>Until next time,<br>Stay beautiful~_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - Lion (One)**

_'I am a lion and I want to be free.'_

"Lucifer, the King would like to speak to you."

Shit.

The hell did I do this time?

This better not be about that scene Alciel had earlier.

The melodramatic idiot.

I don't understand how he's a higher rank than I am.

_'Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?'_

I open the ruby-embedded doors, half-expecting a lecture about 'being a disgarce' or 'not helping with responsibilites that aren't even yours'.

If you couldn't tell, I'm the one always getting in trouble around here.

'Because I'm the youngest and the least important to prioritize'.

I don't understand it either.

_'Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep.'_

I don't think I can count how many times I've been in this office.  
>It's kind of like my..<br>Second home?

Seriously, I've about every crook and cranny memorized.

I didn't do it intentionally, either.

I'm just literally in here all the fucking time.

_'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be'_

Satan is the typical 'leader'.  
>You know, how in the movies the CEO of a company or whatever is power-hungry and has a large, creepy office..<br>And a dark voice?  
>And looks hella horrifying?<br>Yeah. 'Typical'.

"Ah, Lucifer." his voice booms.

"How the fuck did you even know it's me? You've your back facing my direction. Unless you're the freaky mutant the humans think you are?"

He turns to face me, the tension in the room rising about 7630921354%.

_'How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?'_

"I need to talk to you about something. Something very important."

"If this is about Alciel's meltdown, I'd nothing to do with it."

"What meltdown?"

"Oh. Um. Nothing. It's nothing. No meltdown. I was just joking with you, haha."

"..."

"So, uh, out with what you wanted to discuss."

_'I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed.'_

"My sex drive has dropped majorly."

"Ohhhh-kay? And? Out of everything you could talk to me about,_ this_ is what you choose? Why consult _me_ about this? It isn't _my_ fault we abused our ability to sleep with mortal women. What am I to do about this?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Oh _hell_ no. I am not doing that. That's disgusting."

"Disgusting? Whose idea was it to invent homosexuality?"

"...Mine."

"Okay. So why are you against your own idea?"

"..Because."

"Because..?"

"Just because."

"You sound like a child, Lucifer."

_'I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed.'_

"Oh. Okay. So, you all get upset with me when I act mature, but now that I'm 'acting young like I'm supposed to', it's wrong?"

"Who all tells you to not be mature?"

"I don't know. Literally everyone? Do you understand how much it hurts to have everyone look down on you because you're younger than they are? Nobody takes me seriously. They think that their superior needs to be someone who knows what they're doing. They all think that because I was the second-to-last created by God and the last to be cast out of Heaven, I'm not educated enough."

"Alright."

"Alright? All you have to say is 'alright'? Are you shitting me right now?"

"No. I'm making a point."

"A point?"

"I ignored what you said. You ignore what they say. Do you think I'd have put you in charge of something important if you weren't good enough for it?"

"Can you tell that to everyone else?"

"No. They know. They are obviously jealous of your skills and are trying to bring down your self-esteem. Now, back onto _my_ predicament..."

"Being a whore isn't a predicament."

_'Cause I am a lion and you are dead.'_

"You're just a little ball of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Always."

"Alright then. So that's a yes? Oh, wait. I don't exactly need to ask you for sex. Because I am your leader and you will obey my every command. And this is basically a command."

"Dude. That's rape."

"And whose-"

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Besides. There isn't any 'legal' or 'illegal' here. You're just scared."

"Me? Scared? You're kidding. What am I to be scared of?"

"Definitely not me."

"Your sarcasm bites."

* * *

><p><em>'Here's a story of everything we'll ever be.'<em>

"Aw, poor little Lucifer can't reach the top shelf. Maybe I should get you a highchair."

"A highchair? Are you seriously that incompetent? Highchairs are for sitting at the dinner table. Mostly found in public eating establishments.."

"Whatever. What're you looking foe? I guess I'll get it for you."

"A demon? Being nice for once? Woe is me."

Akari rolls his eyes.

"I'm trying to get the salt and vinegar thins, my savior." I bat my lashes.

"You're annoying as hell."

"Thanks. Now get the bag before I skin you and play with your organs."

_'You can hide but some of us can never leave.'_

"Hey, Lucifer."

"What?"

"Why've you been eating so much tonight? You can't be both short and chunky. That's put King Satan to shame."

"Defiance.."

"What? You act like just because you've a high ranking, you're better than everyone else. It'd be improper of me to not pick on you."

"Okay. One, a high ranking wasn't my choice; I could care less what rank I'm in. Two, I do not think I am better than the rest of you. Three, if anything, you guys are the ones who think you're better than me because you are older. And four, what the hell kind of quack do you think I am? You're living in a place build by greed and devastation, so being improper is what you're supposed to fucking do, and if you think that not treating me like shit is improper, then fucking do just that because here, you are suppsed to be improper unless the king says otherwise.

"Besides, I don't see why becoming a little obese would put anyone to shame."

_'And if you go, I don't need those little things. They remind me of all our little dreams.'_

"Lucifer, the King would like to see you. Again."

I sigh and follow Nathaniel to Satan's office, as if I needed his guidance.

"What is it now?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Despair."

"What about him?"

"Not him. There's a lack of trauma in Madrid. You are going to do something about that."

"So I get to tear apart someone's life, then sleep with my boss? Oh goody. I feel like one of those chicks from those movies humans create."

"I don't appreciate your tone."

"You don't appreciate my sarcasm? You? Of all creatures?"

"Lucifer, we can do this the hard way, or the even harder way."

"There's no difference. I'll always obviously be your favourite. After all, I am the one you want to bone."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so I originally planned for this to be one really long chapter, but I got sick and couldn't find the energy to write much, so I'm splitting it into parts.<em>  
><em>I told myself that Bravado would be the only chapter I'd have in this style, but I was desperate for something to write, and alas; this was born.<br>Also, I may or may not continue updating regulary. I may have some conflicts with writing and updating because of a production I'm working on. If I am to not update regularly, it'll only go on for like one to three months, so don't fret. (I considered putting it on hold, but I'd probably forget about it if I were to do that)_  
><em>I'm sorry this couldn't be as lengthy as I wanted. ._.<em>  
><em>I'm really trying to work on my skills. (idk why, but I can't write long chapters, only long stories. It's sad that I don't understand myself XD)<em>  
><em>But yeah.<em>  
><em>I apologize for this malfunction. .-.<em>  
><em>(btw, more reviews = more happy and motivated writer. js. idc about follows and favourites. your reviews are what always make me smile cx)<br>Oh. And the song is Lion by Hollywood Undead, if you didn't know.  
>This chapter is unedited bc I'm hella lazy.<br>Sorry for the really long A/N.. haha.._  
><em>So, I'll see you.. Hopefully soon? c;<em>  
><em>Until next time~<em>


End file.
